Brolly's Rebirth! Hells God!
by Skriverj
Summary: After the Cell games, Vegeta and Gohan start helping each other Train as hard as they can Then something shocking happens...whats this? a new foe!


**Brolly's Rebirth!  
Hell's God!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Any of its characters (sept Shine ha-ha! Sept she not in this story! XD)

* * *

A sudden outburst of energy flowed threw the area as a building started to crumble into the hard destructed cemented ground. Rubble flaring outward as dust picked up, a hard gut-clenching scream echoed threw the rubble of the broken building… This figure came flying down at a blistering speed into the rubble and all could be heard was a cracking sound, with a bolt of lighting flashing upwards from the rubble.

"AHHHHHH!"

I paining scream of a young child was sounded, the figure leaped back and slowly the ground around the crumpled building caved inwards and no sounds were made, the figure had a firm smirk on his face as his form was built and had a blasting golden aura flaring up his body like flames, his pure gold hair spiked up to a tip and coiled teal eyes daring others to challenge him, his arms crossed at his lower chest as he begun to walk in the other direction.

After a few moments of this figure walking away, a burst of light flashed behind him, surprising him as he was sent down into the ground slamming and crashing threw a few buildings, once coming to a stop; he was now holding his side neck which had been struck by the boy who he'd sent into the building before. Standing not that far away now was a aura bigger then his own; flaring like a gods wrath, his hair spiked up with a single spike sticking out a bit, his teal/blue eye nearly hissing like dangerous tigers reading to pounce.

"Vegeta! You're a fool to think you can beat me down… My father would never let me be beaten so easily!" the boy shouted so Vegeta could hear nice and clear.

Vegeta's sayian ears twitched as he stood up slowly and growled, clenching his fists "I'm the prince of all sayians! I'm NO FOOL!" his words rang harsh as he charged at the boy while shouting "Kakaorots brat shall never beat me! Gohan will be a name of a soul!"

Gohan took a single breath before raising his hand outwards towards Vegeta, his hand sparking with energy as a beam of light shot towards Vegeta that was un-expecting such a powerful attack.

Vegeta took the hit with his arms crossed at his chest, deflecting the attack up into the sky, but Gohan brought his hands down and the beam shot straight at Vegeta's head… Vegeta swiftly rotated in mid air and avoided it, only to get struck in the side by a firm foot causing Vegeta to spat up spit and blood.

Gohan wiped around and gave another firm kick to Vegeta's skull sending him straight into the blast that he had going up into the air, Vegeta flew into it and a huge explosion erupted sending a few shards of Vegeta's Sayian armor to the ground.

Gohan smirked and sighed deeply thinking it was over now, powering down his hair went jet black and no longer spiky; his eyes a dark brown with a heavy smile on his lips as he sat down, waiting to see what would happen.  
'Vegeta has gotten stronger… but he'll never beat me with his attitude and not thinking quick enough'

Vegeta was behind in no time, his foot arching back and swinging hard with energy engulfing his foot, a bone snapping sound cracked the air as Gohan screamed loudly as he went flying into a near by mountain and almost cracked threw it.

Gohan was down for the count as he went unconscious, Vegeta slowly raised his hand up towards the nearly destructed mountain and started to charge one of his most favorite attacks, but slowly lowered his hand down and smirked his devilish strong pride smirk.

"Brat… worthless half-breed! YOU SHALL NEVER BEAT ME! AHHHH!" his energy erupted like a new born flame as he powered up, but suddenly he coughed and winched; falling to the ground with a hard thump and went out of Super Sayian, his hair jet black but still spiky and his eyes dark coiled black like ink.

They both laid there, till there health finally regained enough to awake… Seemly waking at the same time as they both got up; slowly winching and holding body parts out of the pain, flying out and meeting each other in the destructive area and grinning at each other like wild beasts…

"That was indeed a hefty spar Vegeta… We have to do it again real soon!" Gohan grinned with his beat up body, shaking lightly.

Vegeta was no different as he was holding onto his limp arm "Of course! You're the only brat I can beat up on to get stronger… We'll spar tomorrow!" Vegeta barked orders as he winched at each movement of his body.

"Vegeta…. I can't… Remember! I have to go to school…" Gohan was still young (Cell Saga) and had a mother that had a demonic wrath.

Vegeta growled and raised his fist to punch Gohan but stopped and sighed… "Oh yes…Chichi…that she-demon…. Gah! Grow up and take control over the hou-" Vegeta's words were cut short as a phone started to ring…Vegeta raised a brow before walking over to a knapsack bag and opened it up, pulling out his scouter and clipped it onto his left ear, the little window arched around to his left eye as he spoke "Speak…"

Suddenly he screeched as a loud booming voice rang out even clear enough for Gohan to hear "WHERE ARE YOU VEGETA! I HEARD YOU DESTROYED A PIECE OF SOUTH CITY! VEGETA GET-HOME-NOW!" and it stopped... Vegeta holding his ears and whimpering like a dog as his tail uncoiled from his waist and twitched franticly from side to side.

Gohan burst out laughing as he slowly rose into the air "Yeah… Man of the house eh Vegeta?" with that he burst into energy and laughed hard as he flew off in the direction of his house… Vegeta noted this and growled, "I'LL GET YOU GOHAN!" His voice rang out, only to make Gohan laugh more as they both flew home.

Finally getting home for Gohan, he landed holding his right arm and slightly having a limp on his left leg… a few places scratched and his clothes torn and tattered in embarrassing places and also other areas. Gohan walked into his house slowly, tip toeing as best as he could until suddenly… 'SMACK!' a frying pan hit Gohan's head hard! He went down fast and slammed into the firm wooden floor as he held his head "Owww! Mommmm! What was that for?" rubbing his head as Chichi stood over him with a angered look in her eyes.

Chi-Chi raised her hand up and smacked him upside the head "Gohan! You destroyed half of south city with that … Beast Vageta! How could you do something like that!" Chi-chi's voice was stern and firm as she waited patiently for an answer.

Gohan sat up slowly rubbing his sore head as he felt a light bump now.. hissing at each touch of it. "I don't know… Vegeta started it and we … got carried away… I'm sorry mom… " Gohan lowered his head and looked at the ground with a sad look in his eye.

Chi-chi crossed her arms and rubbed her forehead a little before sighing "Your grounded Gohan, so … go to your room, I'll bring up dinner later… Don't suspect much either... and clean your self up!"

Gohan didn't waist a second of time as he crawled fast up the stairs despite his injuries and such; he was in his room in seconds with the door closed and in the bathroom cleaning his wounds and taking a nice cold shower to sooth his sore muscles.

Vegeta finally got home and had the rather same greeting, Frying pan to the head and a scolding from hell from a screeching blue haired wife named Bulma. Vegeta didn't have a ending such as Gohan's though. After the yelling and such, he had his dinner that could feed a family of Ten and so on, after eating he had Bulma clean his wounds and they shared a 'nice' shower together.

Bulma sighed deeply and purred into his ear as she lowered her self against his rough strong chest, loving the gentle yet firm hot water rush over there bodies… after a few moments she looked up at Vegeta and had a deep crimson blush as she twiddled her thumbs with his tail… having something to say, but can't choke up the words…

"Ve…Vegeta-san…?" her words, cute and sweet… innocent and soft…scared and needing security. Vegeta raised his brow slightly as he was almost asleep during the sensation of the hot water… "What onna...?"

Bulma shifted her gaze down before whispering something… soft and gentle as possible… Vegeta's ears perked up slightly as his eyes were wider then dinner plates.. "WHAT! HOW! WHEN?" his words rang threw the bathroom startling Bulma a little.

"Well, … a week ago… when we first tried out relationship… to the next level… and Well… Tada?" her voice rang lightly with a hint of amusement at Vegeta's reaction.

Vegeta was so shocked, his eyes rolled back in his head as he came collapsing to the floor with a hard thump! … Bulma screeched yet again and tried to wake him up, but it was no use.. he was out cold from lack of energy AND Shock!

Gohan was out of the shower now, resting on his bed with a gentle sigh as he closed his eyes…Suddenly Chi-chi knocked on the door and in she entered, Gohan placed down his book that he quickly got as he heard the knock "Yes mom?" his voice was as sweet as possible…

Chi-chi slowly sat down at the side of his bed near Gohan and looked a little akward, her cheeks flushed with redness and her eyes watery with ether pain or joy…could not be told by her looks, her hands clenching the apron that rested around her waist… "Gohan… I have something to share… When your father was here… before the Cell Games… well… I'm going to be having a ……. " her words cut off as Gohan shot up on his bed and shouted "YOUR PREGNANT!" his eyes nearly budging from his eye sockets.

Chi-chi blushed worse and nodded lightly, Gohan couldn't help it…he fell off the bed with a hard thud making Chi-chi jump up and tend to her fainted little man of the house…

After awhile, Gohan finally came too with a cold rag on his head and his mother sitting beside him on a chair beside his bed. "Hello hun, how you feeling…?" Chi-chi whispered gently.  
Gohan shook his head and rubbed it slightly "I had this weirdest dream that you told me you was pregnant and then I fainted…" chuckling a little at the thought…But Chi-chi didn't say anything… her eyes adverted to look down at the bed sheets as Gohan soon got the point… "….oh…. not a dream…" Chi-chi only shook her head and got a light giggle as she stood up "I'm going to go get my big man some dinner… Also I got a strong craving for Apples and jelly…" Chi-chi took off out of the room, leaving Gohan speechless…

Gohan ran over to the phone and picked it up, dialing the first number in his mind…

'ring ring… ring.. ring ring…' -click- "Capsual Corporation, Bulma Brief how may I help you?" Bulma's voice was chipper and sweet as she spoke.

Gohan raised a brow at the easy going voice and shrugged it off "My mom is pregnant! Is Vegeta there!" All he heard was a lot of laughing and giggling like something was Extremly funny!

Bulma spoke after a few minutes to catch her breath "So am I, so Vegeta passed out and still yet to wake… I already know about Chi-chi though… we did a test together!"  
Gohan dropped the phone and now finding out the two most important families to him on earth are gonna have new lifes braught into his world.

Gohan quickly grabbed the phone and nearly wanted to shout "Congratulations! Me and mom are gonna come live there till it's time! I don't want her doing much work and you got many many butlers and stuff is that okay Bulma!"

Bulma thought for a moment and smiled "Of course Gohan, bring her over tomorrow… we can do a lot of shoppin together!"

Gohan smiled and said his thanks and many congrats before he hung up and ran down the stairs into the kitchen where he sat down waiting for his food as his mother cooked it.

The other Z-warriors soon found out of the new lifes as soon as Chi-Chi and Gohan moved in with Bulma and Vegeta for awhile, the Z-warriors visited as much as possible and gave there congrats nearly every day!

Vegeta and Gohan made the best of their time by sparing and training intencly in the Gravity Chambers. Finally days started to show on the women as there bellies begun to grow, and Gohan and Vegeta had to do some house chores despite there was so many damned servants and such!

Vegeta scrowled at the woman when they asked for the stupidest things "Why do you not get up and get your damned disgusting taste in food your self you lazy fat fools!" that got him a few knots on his head by twin Frying pans, Gohan was very careful with his words and actions as he did Everything the women told him to do… Even dress up in a tux for some odd reason, but mothers will be mothers.

Vegeta groaned in displeasure as he was also told to wear a tux along side Gohan and they looked rather nice in the awesome tainted ink colored black tux's with chipper slits and holo tied ties.

Gohan soon begun to get irritated by the harsh words and damands from his mother and Bulma, but he knew it was not ment to take likely since they was moody, but Vegeta was rubbing off on him now… "MOM! BULMA! SHUT UP!" this got him beat up rather bad by Vegeta for using such words towards his wife and even the boys mother… but it more of ended in a strong spar!

Vegeta's fist came spinning forward into the boys gut, sending him back threw a wall before he shot towards the boy, swinging a kick upwards towards his jaw, but it went threw a after image as the boy came sweeping around and slammed both feet into Vegeta's spine, sending him skidding along the marbled floor which now had a rather big skid crack in it as Vegeta slowly stood up, blood seeped from his mouth slightly as he powered up and spun around charging at Gohan.

Gohan whipped up with quick backflip sending his right food into Vegeta's jaw, pushing up from the ground and sending his left foot straight into Vegeta's lower region, making his face turnage with pain, Gohan was on his hands upside down as he span around firmly with his feet out in a stretched angel and slammed his foot hard against Vegeta's side before pushing up yet again and diving his fist into Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta was coughing now, as he fell to the floor, forcing him self up by the back of his elbows and fired a deathly blast into Gohan's face; Gohan screeching in a light yelp of pain as he flew past the women into a near by wall..

Bulma and Chi-chi relaxed back watching tv as they also watched the two fight, it was interesting and fun to pass the time with knowing the two would be okay in the end.

Gohan was charging past the women again and was sent back Yet again by a strong golden aura fist as he went threw a few other walls; he roared up a bit in the air to stop him self from crashing threw the whole building it's self and transformed into Super Sayian, the walls around him caved inwards as he charged at Vegeta who was already Super Sayian, there fists colliding firmly sparks of lighting erupted and sparked at each fist connecting with fist, feet connecting with feet and so on, they teleported to the wall near the tv and started to rapidly punch and kick each other, Vegeta dodging most of them but at vail he got hit a few times in critcal spots.

Gohan was the same level at this moment as he was getting hit only a few times, there speed incredible at this moment, the air around them felt like fire as there bodies begun to sweat and sting from over working there muscles, but they kept pushing as hard as the could, there impacting fists connected against each others cheek; sending them twisting in the other directions just to come back at each other again raising slowly off the floor going up to the cealing.

Vegeta gripped Gohan's head and spun him upwards slamming him into the cealing before spinning back and kicking him up and threw the roof. Gohan growled as blood spewed from his mouth as he coughed before spinning to a stop in mid air high above the dome building, Vegeta raging towards him with a blistering speed; his aura blazing as he continued his onslaught against Gohan, his attacks dieing down now and slowing down as Gohan's speed was decreasing.

They parted fast and stopped ten feet away from each other as they panted heavily, there shirts torn off by there quick attacks and there pants having tears in them, Blood sipped down each of there mouths, a few new wounds opened and a few wounds from the day before reopened.

Vegeta raised his hand up slowly towards Gohan and grunted "Big Bang Attack!" his hand twitched as a orb of blue energy started to form in a sphere like shape and shot it towards Gohan which was not suspecting such a powerful attack from him!

"Vegeta you crazy!" Gohan spun forward and kicked the blast straight back at Vegeta, his foot sizzling with steam from touching the scortching blast. Vegeta raised his hand up and caught the blast in his hand, spinning around fast throwing five more just like the current blast, Gohan couldn't react as he was impailed hard by the continuous blasting. Gohan slowly fell to the ground and landed in the dirt patch being drenched over by the dirt, his hair went back to normal as Vegeta was panting heavily, slowly landing on the ground, taking a seat slowly with his back rested against the side wall of the building..

"good…fight.. brat.." his words shakly escaped his lips as he changed back to normal, lowering his eyes slowly he passed out of using so much energy. Gohan was already knocked out and out Cold! The two Sayians rested in there spots till the late night, the women already in bed.

Bulma and Chi-chi slowly stepped outside threw the door with frying pans in there hands and a stern glare, but as they finally got outside to see a fallen Gohan and a slumped over Vegeta. Chi-chi walked over to Gohan and sighed deeply, picking the boy up into her arm despite her condition.

Bulma walked over to Vegeta and rolled her eyes, turning her back to him and walking to Bulma; helping her with Gohan. "These boys… we should seriously clip there hands off! All they do is fight fight fight.."

Chi-chi couldn't help but giggle and raise her head to the sky slightly looking in the direction of the mountains "Yeah… I'm so happy Gohan is turning out as great as his father. He'll save us all, again and again like his daddy did." A few tears ran down her soft quivering cheeks as she held onto her son with dear life grip.

Bulma sighed and patted her back, as they walked back into the building; there was bots hovering around and repairing the damage done on the cooperation building. Vegeta was picked up by some staff members and brought to the medical bay. Bulma and Chi-chi took Gohan to his room and let him rest while they went to there own rooms to sleep the rest of the day away.

The brisk morning came with a evil scent roaming the air with a blood curdling scream.  
Gohan sprung out of bed in no time and was down the steps in a instant, golden hair flaring with a godly aura of power, electrical sparks surging over his frame… he came to find "Damn…. Damn damn!" Bulma was hopping around while holding her toe, she dropped her pan on her foot while trying to do something.

Gohan fell over face first into the floor, his hair going back to a jet black as he sobbed "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" he screeched, Bulma blinked and patted his head lightly "Gohan, be a dear and go wake Vegeta; he is in the Medical bay…again…"  
Her voice like a piercing knife when she spoke in a devilish tone, almost taunting and psycho-ish.

Gohan spun around and walked towards the door, exiting on cue of a entranced Chi-chi meditating and practicing breathing that walked threw another door into the room to join Bulma who was now sitting down and starting her breathing with Chi-Chi since she was new at it.  
Gohan finally got to the Medical bay after a good ten minute walk while thinking _'Man, this place is huge…why do they have to have such a big place!'  
_Vegeta was laying in the bed, wide awake as doctors were in the corner talking and keeping a far enough distance from Vegeta as possible… Gohan snickered and walked over to Vegeta and stuck his hand out "Soo… Vegeta…having fun?"

Vegeta scrowled in distaste as he took the boys hand and forced him self up, his chest was bandaged and his stomach was also wrapped tightly; which he did him self and looked sloppy "Now stay still…" Gohan nearly barked, learning that from Vegeta; he un-bandaged Vegeta and started to re-bandage him.

Vegeta sat still sept for a few 'humpfs' and grumbles in a Sayian language. Gohan snickered and tightened one band as tight as possible, making Vegeta winch only slightly but it faded quickly. "Hey brat, watch it…Don't make me kick your ass again…" his voice a little dry from the lack of food and water for the day… he wasn't complaining though, but suddenly… -GROWWWLLL!- his stomach nearly spoke _'FEED ME YOU STUPID MONKEY!'_ Gohan's eyes widened at the long loud sound and bursted out laughing!

"Dang Vegeta! Your like a hungry…huh!" after he said this, his stomach rumbled just as loud… making his cheeks flush with embarrassment as the doctors in the area only galked and stared… "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Gohan barked out like Vegeta would normily do, surprising Vegeta the most as he scooted off the small white sheeted bed. "Let's go get food brat… Think the women will cook?" Vegeta questioned with that hinting displeasure of pregnancy.

Gohan sighed and shook his head as the two Sayians walked out of the Medical bay.

It was a simple day, eating; sparing; taking care of the women and doing house stuff despite there being like twohundred staff.

Hours turned to days, days turned to months and months ….they stayed months… for it was one month away from …'the day'… Vegeta and Gohan was panicking now.  
Bulma and Chi-chi in the study room with a few books of Names, despite they already knew what to name there kids when they were born but wanted to look at other names too! (Women thing…)

Vegeta and Gohan now in the Gravity Chamber as there sparing match was a hefty one this time; Full force Super Sayian collision as much as possible, shattering pieces of metal all threw out the Chamber. There legs striked out like pythons at the same time as they blocked each others attack with ether own, bolts of energy shot from there meele struggle.

Gohan suddenly teleported out of the way of a hand raising to his cheek coming up behind Vegeta and hammering down on his head with a balled up energy sphere, sending Vegeta spiraling into the metal floor, nearly indenting it fully but held back his strength.  
While there spar was going on, on the other side of the planet a dark force was being brewed. What could it be? What could be summoned at a time like this?

In a dark forest outside the ancient village were Brolly's resurrection was held at once before. In this dark forest there was a small little home build out of planks of food in a tree, some think it to be a naturist's home, (Person who loves nature dearly) but if they'd only knew. The door to this home opened up slowly with a few clinks and dangling skulls flashing from a pale withering hand, a beaded necklace with attachment string that attached to the cracks of a dirty skull dangled from this old fragil lady.

Her teeth gone, sept for a few very yellow and tainted ones, her eyes pale like she was blind, hair shivering white and long down to the crook of her crooked back, having a cane in one hand made out of dead branches but held firm under her small weight. She wore a spiritualist clothing with ancient beads all over her, her wrists; neck; ankles; a brimmed string with a small skull on it on her forehead.

She started walking in a limpish way towards a pot that was bigger then her self, a b it bigger then a grand pot. The pot steamed with a dark hazed scent, dried blood circled the pot that laid over a booming fire; the dried blood drew in a perfect circle with ancient symbols. Enchantments could be heard from the old ladies lips in a dark sly tongue almost like a snake but more like a boar.

Energy sparked around the pot as the bubbling liquid of green texture started to pop in different areas, all that could be heard was the enchanting from the old lady then suddenly… "RAISE!…RAISEE!" her voice rang out to the heavens as a bolt of red lighting striked down into the pot, exploding the pot to mire fragments; sending the old lady to a skidding stop against the dirt floor of the earth.

Steam eloped the area, but as the steam slowly faded away; there stood in all it's glory…something unbelieveable… a shoulder twitched and crack, abs perked and forced out to a bigger size, muscles sparked with electrical surges as they expanded. Feet cracked a little before engulfing a bigger size and cracking the earth beneath it's feet, a aura of blistering gold and red flared around this form, the steam and dirt in the area rolling in a circle around the figure as it's power were enormous!

The lady stood up slowly, shaking with near fear but amusement "ye…yes…. Yes!… YES! GO AND KILL THEM BASTARDS THAT DESTROYED MY LAND!" the lady screeched, only to have a big firm fist thrust threw her, ending her life within seconds of a flareing KI burning her to ashes.

"Kakaorot…" the figures voice sprung from it's deadly grin clutched lips as his aura flared once more to push the steam and dirt away; revealing the true Super Sayian…but something was different… his eyes were a light red with a hint of blue dashed in the sides. "RAAHHHHH!" he clenched his fists and roared into the air as a orb of energy spread across the land in all directions; obliterating the vast area within seconds.

Gohan and Vegeta collided once more before they were forced to the ground and mouth gasped as they held there chests "OH MY GOD! NO ITS HIM!" Gohan shrieked as Vegeta growled and clenched his fists tightly "And he's more powerful then before…how….how did he ….HOW!" Vegeta roared and slammed his fist into the metal floor as he stood up and turned the Gravity off, Gohan and Vegeta got out of the Gravity Chamber… at the second they did; a fimilar voice rang out

"Hey guys…" the cheerful, but also filled with a light dread voice spoke.  
Gohan raised an eyebrow before smileing "Dad! Whats going on? Why is he back?"  
Goku gave a sigh as he spoke again "A with was angered that somebody destroyed her land, cutting down trees and such…so she found out about Brolly and wanted Revenge… and resurrected him with all the souls of evil… "

Gohan and Vegeta took a moment to take all this in and Vegeta spoke out now "How do we stop him…? If he has all the souls of Evil, he has Cell… Freezia… Bojack… All of them… HOW do we stop something THAT powerful?"

Gohan clenched his fists tightly and growled before looking at Vegeta, then up into the sky "Dad! Do you think me and Vegeta can use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

Goku smiled brightly "Of course! Good Idea Gohan…. After you killed Cell, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber now allows you to train for Four years in a day… It sped up in time or something. I don't know… King Kai?"

King Kai spoke out now for once after grumbling and stuff "Hello Gohan, Vegeta. The HBTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) suddenly changed because My world was blown up. So that's what caused the drastic change in time in that place.. Four years in One earth time day. I suggest you two hurry and gain as many highths you can."

Gohan gave a light sigh before nodding "Alright Dad, King Kai… we will do our best and destroy him once and for all!" Vegeta gave a smirk of confirm grunts.

Goku "Tell your brother your going to be gone and don't tell her about him… she has enough problems! I wonder if it's a boy or girl? Do you know Gohan!" his voice showed a lot of surprisement and happiness. Gohan blushed a little at how dim-witted his father was being "Umm, We will know next week… well, we better go now before things get worse."

After Gohan and Vegeta parted from the link with King Kai and Goku, they went inside and told Chi-chi and Bulma they had to go help some people out in South City for a day, they ordered servents to stay by them at all times…unless they wanted alone time or something.

Gohan and Vegeta was now off to Kami's lookout. When they got there though, Dende was at the lookout at this time, training with Mister Popo in how to conjure up Holy Water and such. Dende raised his head and looked up to see Gohan and Vegeta landing in front of him "Dende, we need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Gohan said in a firm tone. Dende nodded "Indeed, you do… " he smiled and took out a big little bag that was clipped to his waist "I had Korin make as many Senzu beans as possible…you have about sixty here… so Use them wisely… Tomorrow I can get you a few more when you come out…"

Gohan smiled and took the bag, grinning slightly " See you in a few years…" Gohan snickered before walking towards the door to enter the HBTC. Vegeta was right behind him as Gohan clenched the Senzu bag. "Well… let's get the pain started… " with that, they both walked into the door and closed it…..

Else where….

"AHHHHHH! COME OUT YOU PITIFUL BEINGS!" a loud roaring voice boomed over the land as the energy ingulfing the area was heated by rage and hate; scanning everywhere…He was on the other side of the planet any ways so Bulma and Chi-chi was safe for now… "I want to see your suffering faces when I bash in your skulls! Pitiful weaklings!" his rant went on with insults and occasionally a blast to the earth, erupting and demolishing a town, city, forest or mountain. Enjoying the sight of destruction…

Meanwhile in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a uproaring battle was tearing up the thin sharp air inside, a few months has gone by now in there, and it was heating up fast in the mence of a Super Sayian 2 Gohan versus a Ultra Super Sayian Vegeta.

Gohan faded out backwards as Vegeta's fist went threw a after image, his big bulky muscles making him slow but very powerful, Gohan formed behind Vegeta and spun kicked him in the shoulder, sending Vegeta back only a few feet before he finally got Gohan off guard, slamming his fist into the boys stomach and hurdling him back far; sending a wave of energy blasts towards the boy, Gohan screamed as a aura flared a shield of ki to protect him from the blasts.

Vegeta faded out and appeared behind Gohan as he was rushing towards him, Gohan flipped forward placing his hands down on the white ground and pushed up hard; kicking Vegeta square in the jaw before hovering upwards upside down and screaming "MENSANKO-HA!" his hands above his head cupped slightly with a yellow energy blast forming, he shot it forward; it struck Vegeta in the chest and carried him into the ground with a explosion.

Gohan landed slowly with heavy breathing as Vegeta was slowly limping up into another fighting stance… "Come on Boy… you can do better then that!" his body sparked as his power was growing… Gohan was just the same, having a few limps of his own and his body continued to spark with never ending waves of energy.

They stared each other down for a few more seconds, before the air stated to go thin again; they roared as they charged forward for the final attack! There fists came out towards each other, sparks lightened a blissful flame around them as there fists met together, bones cracked and faces grougded a painful winch as they kept there fists connected, but after a few seconds of sparks and flames erupting around them; they both fell to the ground with a hard thud, both bodies re-transforming to there normal state. "Ahhh… that…was fun…eh Vegeta…?" Gohan smuttered out his words threw clenched teeth as he held his right shoulder.

Vegeta grunted and slowly got to his hands and knees, groaning in pain as he held his side "agh… I need to…get stronger…" Vegeta slowly stood up, getting into yet another fighting stance towards Gohan; his body got a surge of shock as he plumaged face first into the white textured floor with a thud… Gohan gave a sigh before standing slowly, gripping Vegeta's back shirt and slowly dragging him back to the building of the HBTC.

Gohan threw Vegeta onto the bed and got into his own bed before passing out from lack of energy.

Back on earth!  
Brolly was rampaging threw East City and destroying buildings and people at the very sight "Kakorot! Come out and die!" his words sprung out from his rough lips that were tight into a evil grin, his eyes flaring with hate, red coiling pupils with light blue pools of some sort of other energy. His hand raised up "Gigantic Blast!" he roared as a shield of energy form around his body, he shot the blast into the sky, but nothing happened…people looked up to the orb flying towards space… suddenly Brolly clenched his fist and the orb erupted; sending shards of energy threw out East City and a bit of the area around there as well, destroying Everything in it's path!

as the smoke and smog cleared, Brolly hovered in mid air high above the destruction, turning around and flying off at a easy pace towards another city not too far away…

The destruction continues…

Back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…  
A few months has gone by again, their first year is already up. There power increased dramatically, Gohan was almost to a point of achiving a new level of Super Sayian, but what was the next level? Vegeta was not far behind with his power increasing as well…

Their battling started to heat up the area as flames erupted in different parts of the white/red textured world. Gohan was in his Super Sayian 2 form and Vegeta was in his Ultra Super Sayian.

Their movements picking up into a blaze of flurry kicks and punches, Gohan faded out and started to appear behind Vegeta, but Vegeta knew this trick from so many spars before; spinning around with a Big Bang blast in his hand, shoving it into the boys gut and firing him into one of the Time pieces of the building. Gohan fell to the ground and growled deadly before shooting towards Vegeta like a rocket, his fists aimed for Vegeta's face. Vegeta leaned back just in time to see a wave twisting fist pass over him, he leaned back further with his feet coming up into the boys gut; sending him spiraling into the air, he put his hands out to the sides and started to gather energy in his hands.

"Final…..FLASH!" he put his hands together in front of him as his back laid firm against the ground, a huge blast shot up towards the boy that was spiraling uncontrollably in mid air, Gohan burst his energy in a blaze and swiftly brought his hands together at his side, raising his voice over the electrical clattering of sparks "Ka….Me….Haaa…Mee…" the energy started to gather in his hand in a blue hazed color, light drifting from his hands in all directions as his body was washed in energy, waiting for the right moment to let go the blast.. "HAAAAAAA!" he pushed his hands forward and the blast erupted firmly against the Final Flash, there powers struggling as they both screamed loud and long as they were evenly matched; Vegeta's power wavering soon, Gohan was starting to win this struggle… but if he did, Vegeta would surly die!

Vegeta growled in attempt to find a way to move out of the way, but there was no possible way of moving! What was he to do? "I WILL NOT DIE TODAY!" his voice roared over the sound of the struggle as his aura shot around out in all directions "AHHHH!" he roared in his tone of pride and honor "I'm the Prince of All Sayians! I shall not lose to a low class sayian like you! BRAT!" his eyes snapped open as his mind suddenly felt light….his energy seeped inwards as the blast struck the ground around Vegeta… Gohan's eyes widen at the sight of his and Vegeta's energy attack hitting him full force, he shielded his face with his arms crossed over his face.

"VEGETA!" he screamed, hovering there for a little bit, letting the smoke clear….when he suspected the worst… a wave of energy circled away the smoke and there he stood… his aura blazing like a new lit candle, his hair spiked up a bit taller now, not much else changed, his muscles were normal sized now again, and his eyes even more proud now. "I have…. ascended…" Vegeta now was Super Sayian 2…

Gohan slowly smiled before landing in front of Vegeta, his body sparking "Shall we eat…?" Vegeta gave the boy a smirk and nodded, not backing out of his new transformation. "We shall stay Super Sayian 2 as long as we can… so no falling out of it Vegeta… it will help raise our Endurance."

Outside on earth, it was getting hectic; Brolly already finished off half of the earth and it was nearing a new day. Gohan had learned a few new movies and so has Vegeta, they surprised each other greatly as they kept sparing each day till the day they had to leave…that was soon to come…

Soon, Brolly slept; giving the Sayians enough time to finish there training to the fullest…but will it be enough…? Will they have the power to defeat the new Legendary Super Sayian?

The day was starting out fresh, the sun raising slowly into the sky as the sky around it was turning red, to orange, to a light blue. Brolly cracked open his eyes slightly, a evil grin plastering his lips as he rose to his feet, smashing the building that was nearly destructed anyways into a pile of rubble. Raising into the air with a godly aura starting to flicker and blast around his firm and over muscled body; raising his fist to the air and growling a demonish tainted growl "Kakorot! Come out and DIE!" firing a few blasts of hellish energies against a few buildings covered in smog, destroying them along with the rest of the destructed town he was in.

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan and Vegeta was in yet another uprooting battle. Their movements un-seeable by the human eye, the ground picking up with the two of them colliding together in a hectic furry of kicks and punches, there final fight today… they must achive there new powers to the fullest! Golden arraying energies flashing in all directions as their attacks forced against each other, the air going extremely thin to a point where blazing flames spouted against there bodies. Gohan's voice echoing over the loud noises of energies forcing against each other "This is the final battle Vegeta! We must not falter!" Vegeta was growling with a snarling look as always, his wrists pushed together with a beam of power forcing towards Gohan; Gohan the same with against Vegeta… There powers evenly matched as there link between power erupted and took up the area in a huge explosion, sending Gohan and Vegeta spiraling to the ground and sinking threw the ground with rubble burring over them.

Meanwhile on top of Kami's Tower, Dende and Popo was watching the door with eyes wide and sweat dropping from there face, Dende spurting out with a scared tone "They…are so strong…there powers are seeping threw the door…" Popo nodded as he was watching the door, it has cracked a few times now, light shown from underneath it a lot too, Kami's Tower shook more then once at there intense battles.

Brolly started to wonder if Kakorot was even alive, he growled and flew a bit more higher then usually and scanned the area, spotting a tower near by…he growled and flew towards it with a shield like aura, getting to it in only seconds;  
"What's this… Kakorots hide out maybe…that wuss..." with that he looked up to see how high it was…eye twitching slightly as he growled and shot straight up towards the top.

Dende and Popo panicked as they felt the evil energy coming closer and closer "Oh No! He is coming up here Popo! What do we do? Gohan and Vegeta are not done yet!"  
Popo looked at Dende with teary eyes as he started to walk out from the building onto the opened area "I'll…hold him off… as long as I can Dende… Make sure to pray for Gohan and Vegeta…" Dende grabbed Popo's arm and pointed towards the door with a seriously shocked look on his face "Po…Po…that wont…be needed.."  
Popo turned around to see what Dende was talking about, when he spotted the door knob was slowly starting to turn.

The door cracking slightly at each movement, Gohan and Vegeta slowly walking out in there Normal forms, Gohan looked to be a little older now; slightly taller with spiked up hair, Vegeta was the same as he was when he went in. Dende's eyes tear up as he ran over to Gohan and Vegeta "Gohan! Brolly is on his way up here NOW!" Gohan placed his hand on the younger being in-front of him and smiled "Do not worry Dende… we shall destroy Brolly…" Gohan looked up at Vegeta a little and Vegeta gave him a smirk "Let's get him Gohan…" with that, they both started to walk to the open area… Brolly was now just landing on top of Kami's Tower…his feet touching the tiles as he looked around, only to spot Gohan and Vegeta standing side by side with smirks on there faces.. "Kakorot…" his words spurred out as Vegeta smirked greatly.

"How dare you ask for a being so weak… I am the Prince of ALL Sayians! Bow down to me Brolly or you shall parish!" Vegeta nearly shouted all this as Brolly started to smirk, then laugh mischievously. Gohan clenched his fists slowly as Vegeta had his already; glaring down the titan that stood before him.

Brolly raised his hand slowly, the whole area turned a light green before it was pulled into his palm, it did this a few times before a orb of green energy was focused into his hand "Then you shall die and join Kakorot!" he fired the blast straight at them.

Gohan and Vegeta moved like in synk as they put their hands up towards the blast and caught it together, crushing it in there hands and absorbing the parted energy. Brolly growled and forced a harsh roar as he charged them both, Gohan went left and Vegeta went right to throw Brolly off balance, but that didn't stop him.

Brolly vanished to the left and caught Vegeta off guard quick, Brolly's fist came crashing down on top of Vegeta's head and sending him crashing threw the tiles into the second level of the Tower. Gohan came up behind Brolly and spun back kicking him in the back and sent him spiraling into the air, Vegeta appeared beside Gohan as they charged a blast together; hands by hands and forcing energy into a single blast; firing it up and into Brolly's stomach! Brolly roared with pain as the blast took him up high before exploding, no other movements were made as they waited for the mist to part, but when it did they gasped as Brolly was charging down at them with a hellish speed!

There necks locked between Brolly's arms and crashing threw the Tiles and out the side of the Tower's wall, speeding towards the ground below; which didn't take long to get too as there bodies were impailed by hard earth.  
Gohan spat up a little blood as he felt a fist ram into his gut, sending him back crashing threw trees. Vegeta was tossed to the side and blasted a few times, sending him crashing threw a near by mountain.

Gohan got up slowly, picking him self up with a growl… energy started to swoop around his form as his hair started to spike up longer, his eyes turning a light blue as he roared into the air "BROLLY I'LL KILL YOU!" his power increased dramatically as a huge aura waved around his body, the trees swaying from side to side and the air crackling with electrical force. Gohan growled more as his body started to shake, the earth around him begun to pick up in small rocks and trees started to crack and arch away from him.

Vegeta growled and stood up slowly, pushing a bolder off him self, standing up only to see a shocked Brolly standing not too far from him looking in the direction of Gohan… "So that brat is trying to show off first is he?" Vegeta stood up now with the will to battle for eternity! He arched forward and clenched his fists at his side and started to growl, his teeth clenched and his hair waving as a quick wind started to pick up around him, bolts of lighting strikes down around him. His head bucked up a bit as his eyes snapped open wide and roared into the air, energy exploded in all directions around him as Brolly turned in shock to feel such power from another!

"I said! I am the Prince of All Sayians Brolly… YOU SHALL BOW OR DIE!" Vegeta stood there with all his glory, his hair spiked firm and his eyes coiled blue; his frame built with new muscles and light weighted this time, ascended to Super Sayian 2. Brolly growled as he jumped back as Vegeta and Gohan came together and met, they both stared at Brolly with smirks, almost smiles. "Brolly, this is your end…" Gohan slyly said, before dashing forward with quick speed, fading out in front of him and appearing behind him; elbowing him in the spine sending him forward. Vegeta came swooping in front of Brolly and slammed his fist into his gut; blood spouted from Brolly's mouth as Vegeta upper-cutted him into the air; Gohan swooped up and did a round house kick on Brolly's head, sending him into the ground hard! Vegeta flew up beside Gohan and they started to fire blast after blast into the in-caving creator that kept Brolly dormant.

As the dirt and rubble crumbled into the hole, they smirked and Gohan growled "That was too easy… Where is he Vegeta?" As Gohan looked around, Vegeta was silenced by a thrusting fist slamming into his back, Vegeta went spiraling into the other direction as Gohan was sent to the ground with a crack of a tail!

Both of them finally got to there feet as they looked up….eyes snapping open wide… and they both shouted "FRIEZA!" Frieza laughed as he charged towards a shocked Gohan; they threw fists and kicks fast and Gohan finally got the fist into Frieza's stomach, sending him spiraling forward towards Vegeta' he growled and forced his fist into Frieza's cheek sending him into the air back towards Gohan, Gohan ended it with a 'Ka..Me..Ha…Meee…HAAA!' the blast degenerated Frieza in no time, growling from behind Vegeta was heard as … their eyes widened again "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Gohan shouted.

Cell smirked and rose into the air slowly with his finger pointed out, a red beam shot towards Gohan as he deflected it into the ground "Cell... Why were you brought back! I killed you…" Cell only gave an evil laugh before giving an onslaught with Vegeta, throwing as many punches and kicks as he possibly could. Vegeta dodged everything fairly easy as the android was no match for the newly powered Sayian as Cell begun to growl and fire blast after blast… "This is Pitiful Cell…" the voice rang out from behind a cloud of smoke. "You die Again!" Vegeta rushed up and slammed his fist into Cell's gut and started to force energy out, Exploding Cell from the inside, degenerating him instantly.

Gohan flew to Vegeta and they stopped by each other with smirks on there lips "This must be the work of him… He has to be doing this, what do we do Vegeta…? If he has enough strength to bring back the dead from hell…" Vegeta grunted "We kill him… Now!" Just as they said this… Frieza and Cell reformed a few feet from them…  
But something was different about them now; they had a golden aura blazing around them. They charged forward and started there onslaught again, but this time they were hitting Gohan and Vegeta more easily!

"Agh! They got stronger…but how?" Vegeta growled threw clenched teeth as he was being thrashed by Cell, Gohan having almost a little trouble with Frieza and forced his hand out firmly to catch Frieza's head in his grasp… "STOP COMING BACK!" he blasted Frieza in the head and sent the body into Cell, exploding them to pieces in one shot. Gohan was starting to breath heavier as Vegeta blinked a few times at the ruthlessness of Gohan's action.

Brolly slowly came into view not too far from the two and smirked playfully as his eyes watched them like hawks. "Having fun… weaklings…?" as he said this, he forced forward and gripped both there heads as fast as possible, bombarding there faces with blasts of energy, sending them crashing together into the earth!

Gohan was the first to strike, and the first to stand as his arm limped and his cheek having a cut "Dammit…Vegeta get up and try harder…What… you WANT Bulma to die?" Vegeta growled and stood up slowly, coughing a few times before he shot back his head and roared "I SHALL NEVER LOSE TO A LOW CLASS SAYIAN!" his energy sparked a connection between him and Gohan; Gohan couldn't help but arch his back forward and roared as well, there powers climbing higher and higher as there hair started to glow a pure golden, Gohan's hair arched back behind his back and was getting longer… Now his hair was down to his lower back and his eyebrows gone, looking awesome as his aura mixed with Vegeta's.

Vegeta's hair sparked rapidly as it grew out longer but not as long as Gohan's but long enough to reach his center back in a fury of spikes, his eyebrows gone as well. There tone of body pung like a silver spoon against a desk, before snapping and muscles boldged out and back in to fit there perfect forms.

Brolly's eyes were nearly going to fall out as he watched there new transformation go threw to the end… Seeing them Sayian eyes glaring up at him made him shiver with excitement "Yes… Yes! Power…. Lots of power… Power!" Brolly growled and forced his aura outwards as he charged down at the two Super Sayian 3 Sayians, throwing punches and kicks as hard as he could. The two Sayians dodged easily and clipped there fists against Brolly's vital areas sending the titan to cough up blood and spin around to do a grab, but missed horribly. The two Sayians rushed in front of Brolly and dug there fists into his gut, puntchering threw the skin and blasting the titan into the near crater wall.

Blood dripped from Brolly's clenched hand as he held it over his stomach, his body steaming with smoke from the blast. Vegeta raised his hand slowly, two fingers stuck out in a V; and his thumb arched under it, energy circled his fingers and shot out at Brolly. The first circled beam hit his neck, pinning him to the wall, the second and third hit his wrists; pinning them to the wall as well at his sides, the third and forth got his ankles; forcing him flat against the wall.

Gohan raised his hand up slowly, energy spiraling in his hand "Bounding Circle!" he threw the twisting disk at Brolly, it clatched onto his stomach and tangled up to his neck and binding with Vegeta's attack from the neck down to the left ankle.

Brolly struggled hard against his new bonds, not able to move at all; roaring and speaking harshly "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! POWER I WANT MORE POWER!" he screamed, his eyes bled like tears as his hair was starting to glow a little more gold, an aura of green force started to form around him.

Vegeta and Gohan looked at each other before they stepped apart from one another, Vegeta's hands went to his sides out stretched and charging energy; Gohan's hands cupped at his side as he growled and started to chant.. "Ka…Me…Haaaa…Meeeee…."  
Vegeta waisting no time "Final….." they both readied there attacks as Brolly roared with hate and anger as he was stuck almost able to break free from the bonds "FLASH!" "HAAAAAA!" there waves circled together creating a yellow and blue beam of spiraling energy, the blast struck Brolly fully, the ground started to pick up as he was battling to push the attack back.

Brolly forced his energy in front of him self as a shield, but that slowly broke to pieces as the energy seeped threw and started to slash his body; pushing him back further into the ground, after a few seconds his shield finally gave way and broke; his body torn to pieces as the destructive wave of energy seeped threw him and pushed him threw the earth and into space; where a huge explosion too place and shook the earth.

The sky finally cleared and there two Sayians stand, in all there glory…tired and weak; they fell forward losing there transformation, and falling into the rubble where they now laid tired from lack of energy.

After awhile, Dende came down and healed the two Sayians; Gohan stood up slowly, rubbing his head and smiling slightly "Dende… We did it… "Dende nodded and hugged Gohan tightly! Vegeta was smiling like a fool "We reached a level Kakorot did not! For the first time… I am the Prince of all Sayians… " Vegeta clenched his fists and grinned at Gohan.

Gohan snickered slightly and raised his head to the sky and spoke "Father… this battle was for you…"

Goku grinned in the other world, King Kai had tears in his eyes as he heard it "Gohan… you done me proud…" Goku whispered as he closed his eyes and then… went back to eating!

Gohan and Vegeta arrived home that day, already collected the Dragonballs and told Bulma and Chi-chi what happened; because they wouldn't shut up about where they went and such… Chi-chi smiled and hugged her son… "You saved the earth… Just like your father did… I'm so proud of you Gohan… and you grown! Your so cute!" she pinched his cheeks and he smiled with tears in his eyes. Vegeta got a welcome home kiss and hug from Bulma, who was telling him the name "Trunks" for a boy if the baby was a male, and for Female "Bra". This made Vegeta twitch "Why the hell name a kid BRA! Isn't that a womens clothes?" Gohan could only laugh at this as he snickered and looked at Chi-chi "got any names for him mom?" Chi-chi smiled brightly and nodded "Goten… and Shine…" Gohan raised a brow and gasped "TWINS?" This made Gohan twitch and fall to the floor, hitting it hard too and knocked out! Chi-chi got a quick sigh and sat down next to her big man and rubbed his head.

Vegeta burst out laughing strongly as he watched the boy faint! "What a brat…" he'd whisper, but Bulma was smiling like she was hiding something. "What….is…it onna?" Vegeta noticed her 'smile' and gulped… "Well you see, Chi-chi isn't the only one having twins…" Bulma didn't even have to finish the sentence, Vegeta was on the ground blacked out of shock.

Bulma and Chi-chi laughed and helped there little men to bed and helped them get better.  
What a happy time…Hope it lasts!

Too be Continued! (Hahaha! This is the end of THIS story…next story (IF I get reviews) will be about the Birth and a new trouble…? Gasp!)

Reviews please! LOTS OF THEM!


End file.
